1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applying Stirling engine principles to the design and use for power conversion equipment. In particular, the present invention relates to applying Stirling engine principles for electrical and mechanical power generation, especially in the direct current (DC) mode or in the alternating current (AC) modes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The Stirling engine is a heat engine that operates by converting the heat energy which flows between two portions of the heat engine having different temperatures into mechanical power. A typical Stirling engine uses the heat energy to drive a coordinated and reciprocating motion of a set of pistons. Numerous designs of Stirling engines can be found in the prior art, including: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,578,359, 6,050,092, 6,195,992, 6,735,946 and 6,164,263. The designs of these Stirling engine are typically complex and include numerous moving parts. Consequently, these designs are costly to manufacture and their efficiencies are low.